Taken Care Of
by Random Dice
Summary: Though it should have been the fact that her daughter was cuddling her best girl friend that surprised her, it wasn't. It was the fact that both women were naked. Completely, utterly, butt naked.


**Title:** Taken Care Of  
**Author:** Random Dice  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairings:** Jane/Maura of course.  
**Rating:** I want to say K+, only for the nakedness.

**Spoilers:** Only everything, just joking, but the season finale.

**Summary:** Jane's Mother, Angela, comes over to check up on Jane randomly as she does now because of the shooting.

"Jane?" A voice called out, muffled by the thick door. A knocking came next. "Jane!" Angela Rizzoli, giving up on her daughter answering her door, pulled out her spare key. Angela had been dropping by on her two children for a couple of weeks now and her eldest had gotten to the point where she wouldn't come to the door in hopes that her Mother would get the hint and stop coming.

But she didn't. Angela Rizzoli was a bit excessive and came every morning at nine thirty, knocked and called for her daughter for five or ten minutes before yanking a silver key from her purse and opening the door her self. To say that Jane wasn't quite so popular with her neighbors because of this was an understatement.

"Jane?" She said softer, but loud enough to be heard in the back of the apartment. When no answer came, Angela walked about for signs of life.

An open bottle of wine, the expensive kind, sat on the counter with but a cup missing. The glass the wine was held in, and still held it in, was right next to the tall bottle, only a few sips gone. Two pill containers were on the opposite counter, sleeping pills which looked to all still be there and pain killers that were mostly there.

A lamp in the living room was on, the small one in the corner that Angela had put in to add some decoration. It was a pleasant surprise to see that her daughter used it. A medium sized tank was on a desk under the window with a turtle in it that Maura Isles gave her.

Moving on, she dropped her purse and jacket on the couch, she went down the hallway. Jane's door was ajar, natural daylight filtered out of the small opening and into the darkened hallway. Hearing soft snores, Angela gently slipped out of her shoes and walked barefoot to not wake her daughter. The door squeaked when Angela pushed on it to enter, she'd have Frank come over and fix it; she looked to the bed of her child and let out a surprised gasp.

Jane Rizzoli lay face down, right arm curled under the white pillow keeping it firmly against her head, her face turned to the left in what looked slightly uncomfortable and her left arm down the side of her body. Smushed in between Jane's body and arm was Maura. Her honey colored hair covered Jane's left bicep and curled around her neck. One arm was held close to her and the other was thrown over Jane's lower back. Jane's left hand rested on the small of the medical examiners back.

Though it should have been the fact that her daughter was cuddling her best _girl_ friend that surprised her, it wasn't. It was the fact that both women were naked. Completely, utterly, butt naked. Sure there was a thin sheet covering Maura's chest and her child's butt, it wasn't enough. Angela's eyes continued to take in what she stumbled across.

One of Jane's legs escaped the tangle of sheets and bent, making a four with her other leg, as Maura's legs curled into Jane's. Maura had a smile of content on her face that made Angela smile softly, her heart swelling. What hair of Jane's that didn't cover her back and shoulders, fell to the pillow. Angela had to blink away the tears when she saw the angry mark on her daughter's back where the bullet she shot into her self and it flew out. Swallowing back her emotions that would cause her to fall into a sobbing mess like when Jane and Frankie were pushed into the same rooms in the recovery ward of the hospital, Angela tiptoed around Jane's bed and a smile broke her face as she saw the same look on Maura's face on Jane's.

With a quiet vigor, Angela fled the room only to come back with a digital camera and snapped a few shots that didn't look too pervy. She made sure to capture the smiles on the women's faces and snuck out of the apartment and closed the front with a click, a grin on her face that her daughter found someone to take care of her.

_The End_


End file.
